Gaia calls
by FearlessGaia13
Summary: Beginning from last part of book 26, Gaia is now at school, about to call Dmitri.


Rating: PG-13Name: Fearless #26 Shock fan ficPart: 1  
Gaia walked into the cold building of New York, her school. The one place she didn't want to be, but went to anyway. What was the point? There was no way fix anything from where she was. What, with Sam trying to kill her and the father she'd just recently gotten to know slipping away. What was the point of going anywhere? School was probably the safest place to be, away from Sam and the psycho loyalties of Loki.  
Or was it.  
She spotted Ed out the corner of her eye, walking with her. With Tatiana, probably both having severe hangovers, hopefully. Gaia stared, ready to open her mouth and tell the whole truth right then and there, but the sour look on Ed's face as he looked at her was too painful. She went back to staring at her feet as she walked by the pair. 'Tatiana and Ed. Together again. What a beautiful sight,' thought Gaia, 'Why, again, did I decide to come?'  
She tried extremely hard not to turn around, run to Ed, and take him in her arms. It was better this way. Not having to deal with the dangerous freak of nature that is Gaia. Her sorrow deepened, but she knew it was what was best for him. He didn't need to know what she knew. He should never have tried to be her friend that first day in school. There would be so much less for him to worry about.  
She was already willing and able to run before Jake called out her name from down the hall. She glared at him, willing him to go away. Since the first day she met him, he annoyed the hell out of her. With his "good looks" and preference for the intellectually challenged FOH's, what sort of good could become of someone like that? Nothing that she wanted to be involved with.  
"So! Gaia...that party...that boy...I felt the heat, girl. I felt the heat," Jake exclaimed.  
She glanced back at where Ed had been walking, but he was already long gone, as she'd suspected.  
"There was no 'heat,' JAKE! If you'll excuse me..." she said as she started away from him. He blocked her path, and she was fuming. "Dude, I swear to God if you don't move your ass out of my way..."  
He smirked at her, "So you're trying to tell me that you...WEREN'T embracing with the pretty boy in that closet? I thought you were with Ed. Or did he dump you for that?"  
She punched him in the face without realizing she had, without him realizing she had. Jake looked at her with shock and hatred as the blood poured out of his nose. He grabbed it and leaned his head back. She added, "As I was saying, if you'll excuse me." She pushed past his bleeding nose and sour glare.  
"You'll pay for that. Don't forget it, you bitch," he spat with a nasily, drippy voice.  
'I've been called worse, don't forget it,' she thought.  
Suddenly, she remembered she had to call Dmitri. She clumsily fished the cell phone out of her messanger bag. And for once, the damned thing wasn't ringing. She checked the caller ID on the phone to redial Dmitri's number. She pressed talked and waited for it to ring. The tone of the ring was quite faint, but nonetheless recognizable. 'Damn these things,' she cursed in her mind. It rang twice......three times.....four...there was no answering machine to pick it up. It continued to ring. She finally heard the click of the other receiver.  
"Gaia?"  
Sam.  
"Gaia, is that you? Dmitri said no one else would be calling. Is everything okay?" he asked.  
'No. Not at all...except that the once love of my life tried to kill me...or get me killed.....or conveniently lead me to every spot where I could get killed...'  
"Gaia? Hello?"  
She regained breath and swallowed the bile rising up in her throat. She had to play pretend for now, until she was sure he was guilty. Yet, how could he not be the one? All things had revolved around his placement, and yet, there he was, acting as though he had no idea what was happening.  
"I'm here," she said, meekly.  
"Great! So what's up?" he asked.  
"You told me to meet you at the Ukranian Church."  
Silence.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.   
She swallowed once more, "Don't lie to me anymore, Sam! The text message was from YOUR phone. Only YOU knew my number and it was YOUR number on my phone display. Explain."  
"Gaia, I never sent you any text message. Are you okay?"  
"HOW CAN YOU KEEP DENYING? AS IF YOU'RE SOME KIND OF SAINT WHO NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!!" she exclaimed, unplannedly.  
Silence.  
"Gaia, text messages aren't even a feature on this phone. Only yours. You can check it if you want," he insisted.  
"You liar!! You damned liar!! It was one thing at the diner, then the motel, then this. I'm in danger, and you always seem to be out of the way! I ask myself, 'how is that?'"she started.  
"Gaia! You're freaking out! I don't know what happened at the diner, and you won't tell me. So fine, I can deal with that. But now you're mad about the motel? I had to find some way of getting us out of there, so I talked to the Pakistani guy to get us some way out. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known that someone was trying to hurt you. I'd never leave your side if I had a choice...all things aside, what are you worked up about? Did someone try to hurt you at the church too?"  
Suddenly, Gaia's confusion got more entangled and twisted than ever. 


End file.
